When Things Go Wrong
by Bunny Bunz
Summary: COMPLETE! Darien insulted Serena. As always, she's mad. Now she's in Seiya's arm... But what if Seiya did something wrong? Now Darien has to prove all the love he has for his bunny. Sequel Out Soon!
1. Idiotic things

This is my second fanfic!!  
  
I don't own anything.. *sigh* ..I wish I did though...  
  
~*~*~*~: Scene Change  
  
"ABC": Talking to themselves  
  
'.POV.' : Change POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~  
  
"I PASSED IT!!!!" a over-enthusiastic girl cried. Andrew who was wiping the counter spotless was disturbed by the sound of a high pitched voice.  
  
"What did you pass Usagi?" Andrew asked, glad that the girl had calmed down.  
  
"MY MATHS TEST!!!" Serena screamed. This time Andrew covered his ears.  
  
"That's great Serena but can you just quiet down for a little while?" Andrew asked and removed his hands away form his ears.  
  
"Okay!!" said the cheerful girl. She was very pretty. Her hair was in a unique style, with two buns on either sides of her head. Her big blue eyes and cheerful smile could brighten up anyone's day. Right now she was frowning and Andrew glanced to who she was frowning at.  
  
"Why can't you quiet down Odango, I could hear you from down the street" the person said to Serena.  
  
"The name's Serena. SE-RE-NA! Why cant you get anything right in your life for once, Baka-san!!" Serena countered Darien. Darien ignored Serena and walked towards the counter. He was greeted by his friend, Motoki.  
  
"Hi Dare" Andrew asked happily. Too happily. Darien noticed his strange behavior and asked him.  
  
"Why so happy, Drew?" Darien said looking confused.  
  
"I thought you could hear Serena from all the way down the street" Andrew asked. Darien just stared at him looking confused. Andrew sighed.  
  
"Serena passed her math test" Andrew told the confused Darien. Darien was just staring at Andrew in disbelief. Serena who had been watching them felt left out.  
  
"Yeah, Baka-san, I passed my math test" Serena cut in between the silence. Darien turned to look at Serena and then burst into laughters. Now it was Serena's turn to look confused.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Serena asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"An idiot like you passed a math test?" Darien asked and realized what he said and instantly regretted it..  
  
He looked at Serena and there were tears falling freely down her cheeks. She had a face of hurt and anger on her face and without a last glance she ran out of the arcade. Darien who had just sat there watching her was speechless. The whole arcade was staring at them. Andrew walked up to him, his face was full of anger.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Andrew shouted angrily.  
  
Darien looked towards the door where Serena ran out. Few seconds later, 4 girls walked in. He recognized them. They were Serena's friends. Raye, the fiery one, had long dark black hair. She had a fiery temper and was known as Sailor Mars. Lita, the tough one, had brown hair which she usually tied up. She was known as Sailor Jupiter. Next to Lita was Amy. She had shoulder- length blue hair. She was the group's computer genius. She was known as Sailor Mercury. Mina was standing next to Amy. Mina had long blonde hair which she tied up with a red bow. She looked Serena is some ways. She was known as Sailor Veus. Darien obviously knew this since he was Tuxedo Mask, his alter ego.  
  
They four girls walked over to Andrew and Darien. Andrew looked angry. They didn't want to interfere so they went to sit at a table. He saw the 4 girls and went to take their orders.  
  
"Hi girls, what would it be?"  
  
"4 chocolate milkshakes please" Mina asked politely. Andrew had always liked Mina but he never showed it.  
  
"Sure" he simply replied. He turned and was going to walk towards the counter.  
  
"Andrew wait!" Amy said and Andrew walked back to their table  
  
"Yeah Amy?"  
  
"Do you know what happened to Serena? We were going to meet her here and then we saw her run out crying" Amy asked looking very concerned. Andrew took a seat next to Mina.  
  
"Well, today Serena came running in saying that she passed her math test.." He stopped for a moment to see their shocked faces.  
  
"Carry on.."  
  
"Then, she started to get really excited and then she saw Darien walk in. And like every other day they started to argue. Only this time Darien went too far. He asked what the commotion was and I told him Serena passed her math test and then he started laughing and then called her an idiot." Andrew didn't get to finished sice Raye got up and was heading towards Darien's direction.  
  
' Dariens's POV'  
  
Darien thought he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a VERY made Raye. "YOU IDIOT!!!" Raye shouted. Darien obviously scared, said nothing. But then pride kicked in and he was about to open his mouth when he saw Raye slapping him.  
  
SLAP!  
  
His cheek was red and burning. He saw Raye being held back by the scouts and Andrew. They gave him a death glare.  
  
"THAT BASTARD NEEDS TO BE TEACHED SOME MANNERS! TALKING ABOUT SERENA LIKE THAT!" Raye shouted. Darien smirked to cover his fear and walked out of the arcade. He could hear Raye shouting from inside.  
  
His mind wandered off to Odango. 'Why did I do that?' Darien asked himself. He was getting a headache from all this noise so he decided to visit his most favorite place in Tokyo. As he walked to the rose gardens he couldn't help feeling guilty for what he said to Serena. 'OMG! I just called Odango.. SERENA!!!'. He thought he was going crazy. When he arrived he saw someone where he usually sat. It was a female, no doubt. He saw a pair of familiar Odangos. He walked over to Serena. He didn't feel like he was walking. His feet were just gliding him there. As he got closer he whispered her name  
  
"Serena.."  
  
How was that??!?!? I don't really know. Flames allowed. But was it good or bad?! Please review! 


	2. New friends? I don't think so

Uhm.thanx for the reviews..and no, the sailor scouts dunno bout tuxedo mask. After hours of thinking I decided that they dunno bout him. AND, Darien doesn't know that Usagi is Sailor moon.  
  
I still don't own anything..  
  
"Serena."  
  
Serena turned around to see Darien's face. She turned angry instantly.  
  
"What do you want?" she replied coldly  
  
"I didn't know you were here. Your just sitting in MY spot"  
  
"YOUR spot? Who said it was yours? I come here all the time" Serena countered back. Darien was getting annoyed. He didn't come here to argue with Odango. He took a hold of her hand. Serena was confused. Then he lifted her up and sat down where she was sitting. Her face turned even angrier.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I WAS SITTING THERE" Serena was mad. Real mad. Darien chuckled.  
  
"Not anymore, it isn't" With that Serena kicked him in the shin. Darien gasped in pain. The impact left him on the ground. Serena smirked and sat down on her rightful place. Darien glared at her.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Darien asked while rubbing the spot where she kicked him. 'Damn, she can kick hard. That's gonna leave a bruise' Darien said and looked at Serena. She was looking amused. But Darien wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
"That's for stealing my spot" she said and smiled. Darien was angry. 'Why is she smiling?', He stood up and sat next to her. Serena shifted uncomfortably. Now it was Darien's turn to look amused.  
  
"Stop fidgeting. I want peace and quiet and I obviously can't have that with you around" Darien said and saw Serena's face fuming up.  
  
'Serena's POV'  
  
'Does he have to sit that close?' Serena asked herself and started shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Stop fidgeting. I want peace and quiet and I obviously can't have that with you around" Darien said. Her blood was boiling. He had no right to speak like that to her! He was gonna pay for whatever mean things he said in the past years.  
  
'Darien's POV'  
  
'Did I mention how cute Usgai looks when she's angry.'  
  
'Snap out of it!!! You just called Odango cute and called her Usagi!!'  
  
'Shut up! Why the heck am I talking to myself?"  
  
'Cause you're an idiot...'  
  
'Shut up! You stay out of this!'  
  
'Stay out of what?' Anyways, I'm you and you can't make me shut up, SO THERE!'  
  
Darien was getting angry for what seemed like the millionth time today. He was talking to himself for god sake. He shook his head and faced Serena.  
  
'Serena's POV'  
  
'Huh? Why does he have an angry look on his face?' she asked herself. Just then Darien turned around.  
  
"HELLO?? Baka-san? You seem strange.." Then her communicator went off. Darien looked at her.  
  
"Uhm. Sorry I got to go. Bye!" And she was off before he knew it. She ran into the bushes and opened her communicator. She heard Raye's voice.  
  
"ODANGO! Are you okay? I swear I'm gonna kill that bloody bastard! And congratulations on your math test! I never thought I'd see the day when our little Odango finally passed her math test." Raye went on.  
  
"RAYE??!!? What did you call me for?" Serena asked looking annoyed. She should be grateful she got away from the baka named DARIEN.  
  
"OH YEAH! Sorry.. There's a youma and we need you here right away in the park" then the communicator went off. Serena transformed in her alter ego, Sailor moon. She then ran to the park as quick as she could.  
  
'Darien's POV'  
  
'What was that sound' Darien asked himself after Usagi ran off. He got up from his seat and walked in his home's direction. He was limping every now and so from Usagi's kick. Just then he felt the scout's distress. He quickly ran off into the bushes to transform into Tuxedo Mask. He turned around and saw Sailor moon. She didn't seem to notice his presence. She ran off and he quickly followed her. He didn't know her real person. He knew about the others one day when they were at the arcade. ~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Darien walked in the arcade. He made his way to his usual spot. But what was unusual was that Odango wasn't there. 'Her detention is over by now..'  
  
'Darien! You should be happy! Odango isn't here! Isn't that great?' his conscience told him.  
  
"Yeah, I should be happy..' he was going to continue but he heard Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye talking and he couldn't help eavesdropping.  
  
"But we can't fight the youma if all of us isn't there! You have to cancel some of your plans if a youma attacks!" he heard Raye shout  
  
"But I have a marathon coming up and I have been waiting and training for months and it is happening all week!" Amy shouted  
  
"Your Sailor Mercury! Figure something out!" Raye hissed. Amy? Sailor Mercury. How could she be Sailor Mercury. But they do have resemblances. and what about the others? Yes, Lita is Sailor Jupiter and Raye is Sailor Mars and Mina is Sailor Venus. They have the same personalities. What about Serena? Is she part of all this? The only one left was Sailor moon but they couldn't be any more different. Sailor moon was a fighter. And Serena was a crybaby. But they hold the same looks... nah, can't be. He was too busy caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't see the girls running out of the arcade and the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Hi dare. What's up?" his friend Andrew asked from behind him.  
  
"Uh.. Nothing. I got to go. Bye!" Darien said and ran out of the arcade  
  
"Weird.." Andrew said and started wiping the counter.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Darien followed Sailor moon all the way to the park. There was a hideous looking youma attacking the other Sailor Scouts. Raye was trying to fight it off since Amy hadn't arrive and Lita and Mina were on the ground. It was huge. It had a huge tongue. The tongue paralyzed the foe so it couldn't attack. Raye was desperately dodging the tongue. She couldn't keep up and the tongue slapped her against the head and she was on the ground. Sailor moon was quickly there  
  
MOON POWER... ELIMINATION!  
  
And the youma was blown to bits. She made way to the girls and examined them. They were unconscious and looked dead. She heard paramedics from down the road. She needed help to get away. But she couldn't. Darien sensed her distress and ran to help her. He carried Lita and Amy while Serena carried Raye and Mina. They ran out of the park.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask..." he heard her whisper. Sailor moon looked beautiful in her Sailor Scout uniform. Her skirt was cut mid-thigh that showed off her long white legs.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor moon asked slowing her pace down.  
  
"Yeah?" He slowly answered forcing his gaze off her body  
  
"You can leave them here. I'll take care of them now" Sailor moon said putting her friends down.  
  
"Okay" he said and gently put them down. He made his way to the Sailor Scout.  
  
"Thanks. I don't think I could have gotten away in time.." Soft lips crashing on to her own cut her off. She responded to the kiss. Darien was the first to come back to their senses.  
  
"I think I should go now.." Darien said. His lips still burning from where she kissed him.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks again." She said  
  
"It's okay. See you next time" Darien said. He didn't hear her last sentence..  
  
"Hopefully sooner..  
  
hope you like it so far. I'm also working on my sequel to my first story so review if you want to. I hope its okay. The story wasn't that bad I hope. I won't be able to update for a few days so I hope you understand. 


	3. Love, LoVe, LOVE!

Thx for your reviews even if I didn't get that much. I'm not that of a great writer anyways ..  
  
And I don't own sailor moon, which happens after world domination ..  
  
And now on with the story .  
  
"Hopefully sooner..." Serena said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask kissed her. TUXEDO MASK KISSED HER. Why in the world would he do that? But she had to admit it. She liked it. Her lips had a tingly sensation still. She looked at the other sailor scouts. They had color returning to them. They could've been discovered if it wasn't for Tuxedo Mask. She sighed. He had always been there for her. But who could he be? She had no idea who was as handsome and as kind as him. A slight stir snapped her out of her thoughts. Raye was trying to stand up and Serena instantly at her side. She steadied her down. She waited for the others to wake up. They were tired. The youma must have worn them out a lot. Serena de-transformed and started helping the other. After a while they were in their normal forms and heading home. Serena said her good byes and headed to a nearby café. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten since the math incident. She started crying again. Why did he have to be so cruel? I passed my math test. The one all my friends helped me study for. And he had to ruin it for her. She was nearly at the door of the arcade when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry Miss I didn't ... Serena?" The stranger said.  
  
Serena knew that voice. She despised it. Just when she thought her day couldn't get anymore worse, he had to appear in her presence.. again.  
  
"Go away Darien" she said harshly  
  
"Last I checked, it was a free country" Darien said smirking  
  
"I mean it Darien! Why can't you stay away from me?! Stay away from me, my friends, my life!" she yelled.  
  
She felt tears flowing down her cheeks. She started running. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to be near Darien. She wanted him to stay away from her.  
  
'Darien's POV'  
  
"Go away Darien" Serena said harshly  
  
"Last I checked, it was a free country" he said and smirked  
  
"I mean it Darien! Why can't you stay away from me?! Stay away from me, my friends, my life!" Serena yelled.  
  
He saw tears running down her cheek. Her words cut deeply. Usually he wouldn't care, but it now her words contained an unbearable pain. She started running away. He ran after Serena. Why was she running? 'From me' he said to himself. Since childhood, he wanted everyone around him to be happy. He would promise himself that he'd make them happy. He didn't have parents. They died in a car accident. Sometimes he would wish that he could've gone with them. His life was lonely. He shut people out. Tuxedo Mask was different. He helped people, the sailor scouts, Sailormoon. But he was hurting Serena. Why? He finally caught up with her. They were at the same place they were. The rose garden. He walked up to her. Again his feet felt like it was gliding him over to her. He grabbed hold of her shoulder and turned her chin to make her face him.  
  
"What don't you understand Darien? I said leave me, my friend, my life alone!" she was about to run but his hands prevented that.  
  
"I know what I did to you but what did I do to your friends and your life, Serena? I left them alone but you're the only one I'm not leaving alone" Darien said angrily.  
  
"Then why can't you leave me alone? Why do I always feel so low of myself when you're around criticizing me, judging me, hurting me?! I always wanted to be a happy person around people and your not letting it happen with your dumb arse remarks! Your ruining my life so leave it alone!" she yelled and started crying.  
  
Darien took her in his arms. He comforted her. He felt her flinch and she pulled away. Darien started  
  
"You know when you said those things to me? They cut deeply. I was hurt, Serena. I hadn't able to feel that since my parents die" he said sadly and looked at Serena. She had a sad look on her face. He turned angry.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy, Serena. I'm a baka remember? I ruin your life remember? I don't need you or anyone else. I lived and that's all I care about. So why don't you take your sympathy somewhere else" Darien said coldly.  
  
'Serena's POV'  
  
Serena was surprised by his sudden mood change. One minute they were sad and then he just tuned angry. She shook her head  
  
"Your wrong Darien. What bout Andrew? Doesn't he help you? I'd try but your not letting me in. You're a fool for shutting yourself off like that. Don't you want to be loved? To feel love? Well obviously not since you can't let anybody in. People try to break through those stupid barriers of yours and you just shrug them off. Is this what you want, Darien? To live in a world where no-one cares about you?" Serena said and took a deep breath. Darien had a hard look on his face. He wasn't talking. Just staring into empty space.  
  
"I have to go" Serena said and walked away and headed home. She plopped on her bed and was out in a sec.  
  
Serena woke up to a throbbing headache. She tried to get up but found herself falling down. After more futile attempts she was up. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. 10 minutes later she came out fresh and ready. She grabbed her bag and ran to school. On her way she bumped into someone. She thought it was Darien and was about to foul-mouth him but she found out it was not Darien but a very hot-looking guy. His dark hair fell freely around his perfect eyes. He bent down and encircled his hand around her tiny waist. She put her arm around his neck and he hugged her close and pulled her up. She didn't let go. She just looked into his eyes. He did the same. The stranger broke the trance.  
  
"Uhm .. I'm sorry about that. I should've watched where I was going. I'll make it up to you by taking you out to dinner" he said nervously. Serena looked humored.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" he said looking worried  
  
"No. It's just that your asking me out to dinner cause you bumped into me" she said  
  
"Well, if you don't want to go out with me, I mean I totally understand if you don't cause." he was quickly replaced by Serena's voice  
  
"No! I mean it just kinda seemed weird that you asked me out cause I you bumped into me. But I would love to go with you!" she said happily her big blue eyes dancing.  
  
"Cool! Well here's my number and I'll give you a call, okay?" he said and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Serena was shocked by his action but quickly returned to her normal state and gave him a kiss on the cheek back. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well I got to go. Bye!" and walked off. Just then she realized she hadn't asked his name.  
  
'Darien's POV'  
  
'Was I too hard on Serena?'  
  
'Nah. That's the way to do it!'  
  
"But I think I hurt her...'  
  
"Nonsense! You're her worse enemy remember?'  
  
Somehow that had a strange effect on him. He didn't want to be her enemy. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted people around him to be happy.  
  
'Yeah I remember'  
  
'That's good Darien, that's good.'  
  
"Why am I talking to myself?'  
  
'Cause you're an idiot....'  
  
"What do you know?'  
  
'What do you know? I'm you remember. So if I say I'm a dumb arse that refers to you.'  
  
'Fine! Shut up! Please'  
  
'Okay. dumb arse'  
  
Darien shook his head. He was talking to himself again. He turned the corner and the sight before shocked him. There was Serena in another guy's arm! What is she doing? That bloody bastard should watch out. No one comes after my Serena.  
  
'Whoooooo! Looks like Darien is in LURVE! It's okay Darien, your just in love with your worst enemy'  
  
'I'm not in love and especially with Serena!'  
  
"Let's see does 'No-one comes after my Serena' remind you of anything?'  
  
'I thought I told me to leave me alone'  
  
"Fine. I'll go'  
  
Darien sighed. He was right. He was in love. With Serena that is. Finding her in another guy's arm struck him hard. Their argument at the park opened something in him. He had never told anyone he had no parents. Only Andrew. And telling the beautiful blue-eyed made it special. He looked up and he saw her giving the guy a kiss on the cheek. He turned angry. She should be mine, not that idiot's. Then he turned sad. He looked at Serena. She looked happy. Her blonde hair flowed down her back and her blue eyes sparkled. He saw the guy leaving and walked off in the other direction.  
  
"You might not love me back, Serena but I love you and one day you'll return those feelings" he said quietly to himself and took a glance at the living angel behind him  
  
How was that? I decided to have Seiya in the story. It's not the end of the story. I'm not into stories that have unhappy endings. So thx for your reviews. But I'm wondering. should I end the story here and have an unhappy ending or write a couple more chapters to make a happy ending? I want your opinion on this. And while you're here please look at my other stories Unexpected, which is finished, and Unexpected- The sequel that is underway. I think this chapter is kinda crap cause it just took a quick turn. But I hope it is okay. If it isn't good enough, then if there is enough complaints about the story then I'll rewrite this chapter. Cya 


	4. My Annoying Subconscious

Here is the 4th chapter of When Things Go Wrong. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Okay, now I spent hours thinking of a plot and I didn't know one so I'm just writing and see where it will lead me.  
  
I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON. Yes, folks, I know you're disappointed but I have to wait after WORLD DOMINATION!!! MWUAHAHAHA!! Ermm..... Sorry. These are what horror movies do to me.  
  
Now on with the story.....  
  
"Hi Raye!" 


	5. Concert Fever

HIHI!!! I have decided not to cancel dis story since I love your reviews so much!! I have got da whole plot planned out and now its gonna be pretty long depending on how I'm writing it. Please read my other fanfics and my friends fanfic ' Sakura the beautiful princess' and 'Sakura and Lily'. I would greatly appreciate it. Now on with the story!  
  
I don't own Sailormoon. Why?!!? I will one day. I need to rule da world and den get rid of all the people I hate and den I will rule!!!.... Maybe I can have a country in my name......  
  
Darien walked briskly to the Crown's arcade. He raced to Andrew and sat down.  
  
"Drew! I need your help! And a coffee for me. Black" he said. His friend was looking at him and handed him his coffee.  
  
"What's the problem, Dare? You stained your vomit jacket again? Cause if you did, I'm not cleaning it again. You don't know how long-"Andrew was about to finish when Darien quickly cut him off  
  
"No! It isn't my GREEN jacket. It's not vomit color! And it's about Serena....." Darien said trailing off a bit. He formed a low blush and he hoped Andrew didn't see.  
  
"Serena? What about her? Did you hurt her cause if you did, I'll have to take out my egg beater again. I swear, last time I used it on you was about a year ago, remember?" Andrew said  
  
"Yeah, yeah. No, this time I didn't hurt Serena. I-I think I might have you know... feelings?......" Darien said slowly and now he was blushing bright red  
  
"I KNEW IT!!" Andrew screamed and the arcade turned his way. He smiled sheepishly and sat down next to Darien.  
  
"ANDREW! I don't want the whole world to know, you know?" Darien hissed  
  
"Soz, Dare. But so, you like Serena, eh? I always knew somehow. Like the way you stare at her and stuff like that. But now since you were a big dick to her she's goin out with that Seiya dude now" Andrew said and he looked at Darien's saddened face.  
  
"That's my problem. She's going out with Seiya. But I need you to help me. I already formed my plan so what you're....."  
  
'Serena's POV'  
  
"Mina! Hurry up! I need to go to shopping and you've been in the bathroom fixing your hair for the last half an hour!" Serena screamed. Mina walked out of the bathroom and was wearing the same sundress but now it was blue. In her hair was the same gold bow.  
  
"I had to fix my bow. Chill Serena. You have three days to get everything sorted. You choose out your outfit, get a new hairstyle, manicure, stuff like that..." Mina said and looked at her watch "and we have to meet the group in 5 minutes" she screamed and hurtfully grabbed Serena's hand.  
  
She practically threw Serena in the car and ran to the other side. She zoomed out of the driveway and drove like a mad woman. She zoomed past orange lights and in record time they made it to the mall. They got out of the car as quickly as they could and they met up with Raye and the others.  
  
"You guys are 2 minutes late!! 2 minutes. We have to get going now!" Raye shouted and grabbed Mina's and Serena's arm.  
  
They went into various shops. They tried on all sorts of clothes. They went through what seemed like millions of clothes racks. At the end of the day, the walked tiredly to the food court with loads of bags on each of their hands.  
  
"Woah! I'm tired. I'm beat too. Let's eat!!" Serena screamed and went to wait in the KFC line. Not long after she was called up.  
  
"Can I please have a 15 piece chicken combo, please?" Serena asked politely.  
  
The guy nodded and wondered why she was eating so much. He looked at where she was looking and saw a table of girls and thought she was buying for her friends too. 5 minutes later, Serena walked back to the table.  
  
"THANKS FOR BUYING US FOOD, SERENA! YOU'RE SO KIND!" Raye shouted and reached for the food.  
  
Serena whacked her hand away. And Raye glared at her.  
  
"OW! What was that for?"  
  
"Who said it was your food, eh? I'm eating it so get your own!" Serena said and poked her tongue out.  
  
"But you're never going to finish that!" Amy said.  
  
"You just watch me" Serena said and started eating fast. 10 minutes later, she was finished and the others looked at her, mouths hanging.  
  
"I never knew you could eat that fast. And so much" Mina said still shocked.  
  
"So... Let's try on our new outfits at my house!!" Serena said.  
  
Mina, Serena and Amy drove in Serena's car and the rest drove in Lita's car. They arrived there and ran to Serena's room. Serena's outfit consisted of a blue boob tube and dark denim flare jeans. Lita's outfit was a green spaghetti strap top and a mid-thigh light lime skirt. Amy's was a similar to Serena's one but her boob tube had flowers embroiled in it. She had black denim and red flares were at the bottom. Mina was wearing a top where you could tie it at the back. It was yellow and she wore a red skirt up to 3 inches above her ankle and there was a slit on one of the side that reached mid-thigh. They all looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Great! We have all of our outfits! All we need to do now is wait!" Serena said. Her big blue eyes dazzling. She looked like she had stars in her eyes.  
  
"We know!" They all agreed.  
  
~*~ THE DAY OF THE CONCERT~*~  
  
"Okay, Drew. You can't mess this up. Just tell Mina you'll meet her afterwards because you're gonna be running late. Now, no stuff ups kay? I need this to be perfect" Darien told Andrew carefully.  
  
Andrew nodded and they got in the car. They had to find out how to get in the concert because they Darien didn't have tickets to Empty Trash. They were dressed up as females. Andrew had a sparkly sequin red dress with a feather boa. He wore a blonde wig. His face had heavy purple eye shadow and his lips were painted blood red. He had on a heavy layer of blush and foundation. He looked like a doll, really. Darien had on a strap silk blue dress and also had a boa. His wig was black. He had on blue eye shadow and his lips were also blood red. He also had on heavy foundation and blush. Together they looked like a couple of hookers, ugly hookers.  
  
"You know, Dare? THIS IS ABSOLUTELY HUMILIATING! I KNOW YOU LOVE SERENA BUT DID I HAVE TO LOOK LIKE A HOOKER?" Andrew screamed.  
  
"Calm down. You're supposed to help me, remember? Please stick with me. I want to show Serena how much I love her. Please Drew?" Darien said pleadingly. Andrew looked at his desperate friend and sighed.  
  
"Fine. But I will never EVER do this EVER again. Got me?" Andrew said. Darien nodded giddily and they drove off to the concert.  
  
'Serena's POV'  
  
"HURRY UP. WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Serena screamed. Serena was wearing her outfit with her hair out with curly bits. She had on light make up. The others walked down.  
  
"Calm down, Meatball head" Raye said. Serena glared at her.  
  
"I don't have my hair in buns" she said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
Raye sighed and they all piled in on the limo that Seiya provided them with. Seiya was waiting inside and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek. Serena blushed. The others just laughed. The ride there was in silent. After about 15 minutes they arrived at the stadium.  
  
"Oi, Mina. Where's Andrew? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Raye asked. Just then Greg, Chad and Ken appeared. They hugged their dates and gave them a quick kiss.  
  
"I don't know. He said he'll meet me later..." Mina said not finishing her sentence as she looked at two hooker-look-alikes. They had black and blonde hair. She looked at them disgustedly and whispered to Serena.  
  
"Look at those sluts. I don't think people like them should be allowed in a public place like this" Mina said to Serena.  
  
"I reckon" she said and walked into the concert. They could hear test music blaring and people's voice where deafening the sound.  
  
"Let's find our places...."  
  
'Darien's POV'  
  
Darien and Andrew were waiting in line. Just then Mina passed by and Andrew looked at her and tried to behind Darien. Darien pushed him away and the bouncer called them up.  
  
"Oh hi you hunky piece of meat" Darien said in a high-pitched voice to the bouncer. Darien tried flirting with the bouncer. While, Andrew was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Good Evening ladies. And what are beauties like you doing out here?" he said and smiled a really ugly smile.  
  
"Oh we were wondering if the band said they were having special female guests tonight?" Andrew also said in a high-pitched voice. They were trying to come up with something. This was probably their most embarrassing moment.  
  
"Now that you mention it, they did say something about special guests. Please walk right through. And if your not busy afterwards maybe we could do something more fun?" the bouncer said and Darien and Andrew were trying to hold their laughter in.  
  
"We'll see" Darien said and walked inside. They instantly started laughing.  
  
"THAT WAS THE MOST EMBARRASING THING EVER!" Andrew screamed. They heard music playing on stage. It was Empty Trash with their song "Shades of Love" (I don't own this song. I wish I did though. It's the coolest song!)  
  
I could live a thousand years If I could be along with you, you And every second of my life I would never play the fool I'd never turn my back to you  
  
I was the one who saw you first A grain in the sands of the universe I never knew it was ahead of me Now I'm out of the eyes of the Winter time And here in the sun  
  
I'll stay inside your shades of love Makes one day forever And when July had come and gone This day will last forever  
  
When I see the way you look The way you look my way Through the rain And the water crashing down Washes both of us away, away  
  
I was the one who saw you first A grain in the sands of the universe I never knew it was ahead of me Now I'm out of the eyes of the wintertime And here in the sun  
  
I'll stay inside your shades of love Makes one day forever And when July has come and gone This day will last forever.....  
  
I haven't finished the song. I just need to get the lyrics since I wrote that part out of my memory. I hope this chapter is good because I don't know. I have got it planed out but I don't know how I could make it more funnier. I tried to make it long since its 5 pages long. Please give me ideas. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! JA!! 


	6. Lights, Sugar and Lesbians?

Hi!! I'm back with another chap!! I thank you all of those who reviewed. And I have got a new story but its CCS. And I've changed my name to Bunny Bunz kayz?? And remember I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON!! Someone else does... BOOHOO!! Now on with the story... and I don't own da song Sugar.  
  
I could live a thousand years  
  
If I could be alone with you  
  
You  
  
Every second of my life  
  
I would never play the fool  
  
Never turn my back to you  
  
I was the one who saw you first  
  
A grain in the sands of the universe  
  
I never knew what was ahead of me  
  
Now I'm out of the eyes of the wintertime  
  
And here in the sun  
  
I'll stay inside your shades of love  
  
Makes one day forever  
  
And when July has come and gone  
  
This day will last forever  
  
When I see the way you look  
  
The way you look my way  
  
Through the rain  
  
And the water crashing down  
  
Washes both of us away  
  
Away  
  
I was the one who saw you first  
  
A grain in the sands of the universe  
  
I never knew what was ahead of me  
  
Now I'm out of the eyes of the wintertime  
  
And here in the sun  
  
I'll stay inside your shades of love  
  
Makes one day forever  
  
And when July has come and gone  
  
This day will last forever  
  
I'm here inside your shades of love  
  
Makes one day forever  
  
And when July has come and gone  
  
This day will last forever  
  
She's all I see in front of me  
  
She's all I need...  
  
I could live a thousand years  
  
If I could be alone with you  
  
And here in the sun  
  
I'll stay inside your shades of love  
  
Makes one day forever  
  
And when July has come and gone  
  
This day will last forever  
  
I'm here inside your shades of love  
  
Makes one day forever  
  
And when July has come and gone  
  
This day will last forever  
  
One day forever  
  
One day forever  
  
One day forever  
  
One day forever...  
  
They heard clapping and shouts from the crowd. This made Darien and Andrew nervous. All of a sudden an announcer speaks up.  
  
"Now, since you all know, Empty Trash was having special guests at this concert. I'd like you to give a warm welcome to Rachael and Emily!" they heard more clapping and roaring. Who?! They looked around for Rachael and Emily and found no females, except them of course. The previous announcer walked backstage and walked over to them.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get your ass on that stage and sing!"  
  
WHAT?! THEM? SING? They had got to be joking. Darien and Andrew couldn't sing to save their lives. And now their gonna sing in front of thousands of people, including Serena. This has got to be the worst day of Darien's life.  
  
'This is your own fault, dumb arse'  
  
'ARRGGHHH! Can't you see I'm in a bad mood?'  
  
'Well you did decide to go to this lame concert...'  
  
'Well I had to go to this LAME concert because Serena is here'  
  
'You had a choice Darien. Either humiliate yourself and die from embarrassment or stayed at home. And you chose option No.1'  
  
'GO AWAY!'  
  
'How many times have I told you. YOU CAN'T MAKE YOURSLEF GO AWAY!'  
  
Andrew was staring at him strangely. Darien was staring at a nearby wall but it didn't look like he was staring at it. He also had an angry look too. Weird.  
  
"HURRY UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO KEEP THE FANS WAITING!" the announcer screamed.  
  
Darien sighed. Today was the end of his life. Andrew was thinking of the same thing. Darien made a quick prayer and walked onto the stage, Andrew following close behind. They could hear the shouting stop and all eyes were on them. They picked up nearby guitars and started singing what came to their mind first..... Sugar Sugar. They leaned forward towards the mic and started singing in a ugly screeching high-pitched voice...  
  
"Sugar,  
  
Oh, Honey Honey.  
  
You are my candy girl,  
  
and you got me wanting you.  
  
Honey,  
  
Oh, Sugar, Sugar.  
  
You are my candy girl  
  
and you got me wanting you"  
  
.... Dead silence. Nobody did anything. Somebody coughed. Darien felt his cheek burning up. Darien stopped the song for a moment and said something.  
  
"Come on people. Dance along!"  
  
Of course nobody danced.  
  
"I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you.  
  
(I just can't believe it's true).  
  
I just can't believe the wonder of this feeling too.  
  
(I just can't believe it's true)"  
  
"Sugar,  
  
Oh, Honey Honey.  
  
You are my candy girl,  
  
and you got me wanting you.  
  
Honey,  
  
Oh, Sugar, Sugar.  
  
You are my candy girl  
  
and you got me wanting you"  
  
People were in shock. This was not what they paid for. They got back to their senses and started booing. Darien and Andrew kept on singing.  
  
"When I kissed you girl,  
  
I knew how sweet a kiss could be.  
  
(I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
  
Like the summer sunshine  
  
pour your sweetness over me.  
  
(Pour your sweetness over me)"  
  
People started throwing whatever they could find at the phonies. And Darien and Andrew kept on singing....  
  
"Oh pour little sugar on me honey (sugar)  
  
Pour little sugar on me baby (honey honey)  
  
When you make love so sweet (Yeah Yeah Yeah.)  
  
Pour little sugar on me (oh yeah)  
  
Pour little sugar on me honey  
  
Pour little sugar on me baby  
  
I'm gonna make love so sweet (hey hey hey)  
  
Pour little sugar on me honey"  
  
They were about to sing the next verse when they saw security guards after them. They were about to run when Darien realized he had to do something. He grabbed the mic.  
  
"SERENA! If you're in here, I know you are. I want to say that I love you! Don't go out with Seiya...." He was about to say more when guards got a hold of him and Andrew. They struggled but it was futile. They stopped and let themselves get dragged away.  
  
~*~SERENA'S POV~*~  
  
Serena just stood there as the crappy phonies started singing. WHO THE HELL WERE THEY?? She turned to Seiya.  
  
"Seiya. Is this some kind of joke because if it is..."  
  
"No! I don't know what's wrong. I swear" he said and gave her an honest look. She looked up and saw that the song had ended and one of the phonies were about to say something.  
  
"SERENA! If you're in here, I know you are. I want to say that I love you! Don't go out with Seiya...."  
  
She knew that voice. It was the one and only arrogant, you guessed it, Darien. Seiya was just staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"S-Ser-re-na. I never knew..."  
  
She had no idea what he was talking about. He knew what?  
  
"What are you talking about?" she was confused, very confused.  
  
"I understand Serena. You should've told me. I understand completely" he saw sounding very understanding. WHATW AS WRONG WITH HIM? WHAT WAS HE RAVING ON ABOUT?  
  
"Can you please tell me what your talking about?"  
  
Seiya gave her a smile. He was smiling like an idiot.  
  
"If you're a lesbian then I'll back off. With the looks of it, Rachael must really like you..." he didn't get to finish because Serena was putrified. HER? Lesbian? Where the hell did he get that idea from? Oh..... DARIEN WAS GOING TO PAY!  
  
"Seiya, look, I'm no lesbian. And that's no Rachael...." She was about to finish when Seiya put his finger onto her mouth to hush her.  
  
"It's totally fine, Serena" he said and gave her a pat on the back "There's no need to deny it. You should be proud!(AN: I have nothing ABSOLUTELY nothing against lesbians. Just to make sure)" Seiya said giddily. Serena had enough about his rambling. She raised her knee and slammed it into Seiya's stomach. He gasped in pain and fell to the floor. She smirked. She heard hysterical laughter from behind her. She turned around and met 4 heads. They were all giggling loudly like little schoolgirls, only worst.  
  
"THAT WAS SO FUNNY SERENA!" Raye shouted and started laughing again.  
  
"I KNOW AND HE THOUGHT YOU WERE A LESBIAN AND YOU AHD THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE AND IT WAS LIKE SOOO FUNNY" that obviously came from Mina and she sounded like a 5 year old. Everyone sweatdropped. Serena's mind instantly went back to what Darien said...... OMG! He loved her! But she would have to break his heart......  
  
Sorry I had to stop here. I am really lazy and I'm bloated with caffeine. I'll try to update sooner because I'm too busy with school work. PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVEIWS COMING!!! 


	7. Old foes, New LURVE!

HIHI! I deleted this chapter before coz I didn't like it so here it is. I thought the last chapter was pretty dumb so I deleted it and I thought it was too fast and boring. This chapter may also be dumb, fast and boring so prepare yourself. AND I JUST FOUND OUT SOMETHING I DID NOT KNOW! God, I'm completely bonkers. SEIYA IS A DAMN FEMALE. He-she is a female. So can you guys that Seiya was like a Darien look-a-like or something. THANK YOU! *Whacks self on the head*....and no pony-tail.........STUPID STUPID STUPID!! ARRGGHHH!! I feel so....stupid........STUPID.....oh well I'm stupid nevertheless.  
  
I do not own Sailormoon......... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A big loud yawn could be heard from the tired girls. They had been there since yesterday night since Darien went home. They had brought a tent and few sleeping bags and had 'camped' outside Darien's apartment. Their usually silky hair were now frizzed and messy. Their clothes were wrinkly and they were bloated with junk food. They had been waiting for Darien too come out, occasionally hearing loud smashing from inside. Mina, Lita and Raye were the ones inside their tent. Amy, who had refused to 'camp' with them, stayed with an old friend.....Zoicite. The girls were awake after a few bottles of coke. They were 'camped' about 5 meters away from Darien's door. The cleaners tried to shoo them off but resulted in Lita shocking them off. She had smirked then. After a while they didn't come back. They heard footsteps down the hallway. They quickly snapped their head towards the sound and saw Amy.......hugging and linking arms with..... Zoicite. Amy had apparently forgotten about them being there and gave Zoicite a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed furiously.  
  
"Oooooooooo! I smell LURVE in the air!!" Mina exclaimed, breaking the happy moment between the two. Amy looked at them in horror and the couple blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"It's not watch you think......." Amy quickly explained her face getting redder by the moment. Zoicite was not far behind. Zoicite also tried explaining.  
  
"You see she was trying to thank-"he was going to continue when he made a sound.  
  
FAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTT!!  
  
The girls flapped their hands in front of their faces, trying to get rid of the horrid smell (^_^).  
  
"PHWWOOARR, ZOICITE! WHAT A GASSER!" Lita yelled.  
  
Amy who was standing next to him had backed away slowly.  
  
She took a step back.  
  
And another.  
  
And another until she was inside the tent. The girls had zipped it up leaving a tomato-faced Zoicite who was embarrassed as hell in front of his long-term crush and a disgusting smell caused by him. A door 5 meters away opened.  
  
"Hello? Anybody there? A really loud sound was made outside here. And boy does it stink! Hello?" Darien said as he looked around.  
  
He spotted a rather large tent with what seemed like hysterically giggling girls inside. What the hell is a tent doing in here? He looked around again and spotted Zoicite. Who was very VERY red.  
  
"Hey Zoicite! Did you know what caused that loud sound before? And do you know why it stinks so much in here?" Darien asked.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard a zipper open and four still hysterically giggling girls appeared. It was no other than Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy. Darien looked at them in shock.  
  
"What the hell?!" was all he could say.  
  
"DARIEN! FINALLY YOUR OUT!" Raye screamed at him.  
  
"Uhh...."  
  
"WE WERE WAITING HERE SINCE YESTERDAY!" Lita screamed also.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked confusedly.  
  
He had no idea what they were doing but they were scaring him.  
  
"We want to help you get Serena" Mina spoke up.  
  
Darien's attention instantly fixed on her. His eyes glimmered with hope. But he remembered she was with Seiya. He said that name with hatred. His eyes took a sudden downfall. As if reading his thoughts, they reassured him.  
  
"Don't worry. Seiya and Serena aren't together anymore" Amy said and looked at Zoicite. He wasn't there anymore.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"He thought she was a lesbian"  
  
Darien had a blank look on his face. His hands were balled into fists and his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"So, this is our plan" Mina said and pulled Darien into the tent and started whispering............  
  
~*~ SERENA'S POV~*~  
  
She was tired. Her hair was bed-frizzed and she still had sleep in her eyes. After she had left the concert, she had gone to the park and took a walk around the lake that stood in the middle. The moonlight reflected downwards causing a reflection. She had gotten home late from walking few hours straight. She had tried calling all her friends but they weren't there. It was always the answering machine. About at half past two she arrived home and flopped onto her bed. Now she was up and still tired. She decided to wake up since she needed to talk to her friends and needed to find them straight away. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen today. She stood up and got dressed in a baby punk halter top with a baby blue skirt. She went to her kitchen and grabbed frozen pizza since she didn't want to cook. Last time she tried she had almost killed everyone there, and that was something which will never happen again. Microwaving seemed like the safest option. She stuffed it into the microwave and waited. It was all so quiet when she heard the phone rang. She jumped up and ran to grab the phone.  
  
"Hello? Serena speaking"  
  
"SERENA! MEET US IN THE PARK RIGHT NOW!" she heard few voices scream.  
  
The line went dead and she looked at her pizza in the microwave.  
  
Pizza?  
  
Park?  
  
Pizza?  
  
Park?  
  
She thought about this. It didn't sound THAT important so she plopped down on her seat. She heard her mum and dad say a good-bye to her. She ate her pizza. In 15 minutes she was finished and grabbed her jacket. She went out the door and dashed for the park.  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" a very frustrated Mina screamed.  
  
Darien was looking at his feet nervously. In his hand was a bunch of posies he ripped out of the garden nearby. The lady had come after him with a broom. Dirt was still on the roots.  
  
"Darien, don't you think you should've gotten her PROPER flowers?" Amy said and looked at the bouquet in his hands.  
  
He hung his head in shame. Yes he should've had. Bu at that moment Serena appeared. Darien's breath caught in his throat as he stared at this angelic creature in front of him. He went up to her and handed her the bouquet of posies. She stared at him, shocked, and hesitantly took the flowers in his hand. She looked at her, her face scrunching up in confusion. She put the posies down and looked at Darien.  
  
"What did you need me for?" she said.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a blast. They looked at the direction of the blast and saw Queen Beryl and a minion of youmas.  
  
"DARIEN! RUN! WE'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU LATER!" Lita shouted and ran off in the bushes.  
  
Darien ran into an alley way. The girls transformed into their alter egos and ran back to the park. What they saw in the park sort of shocked them. Queen Beryl had disappeared back to the Negaverse but she left behind about 7 youmas. One had a big tongue and was sucking victims. The rest were probably the sidekicks. The scouts ran to the ugly looking youmas. Amy had reached her laptop and was checking out the data.  
  
"IT'S WEAKNESS IS THE HEAD!" she shouted and met up with the others.  
  
MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!  
  
MARS FLAME SNIPER!  
  
SUPREME THUNDER!  
  
CRESENT BEAM!  
  
The blast all took effect but the monster was still up. The sidekicks had been destroyed though. All of a sudden Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask appeared. He nodded towards her. She was about to attack when the monster grabbed her.  
  
"SERENA!" the rest cried.  
  
Serena? Where? Darien didn't see any Serena. He looked at the scouts and saw that the scouts were looking at Sailormoon.  
  
"Serena is Sailormoon?" Darien asked to no-one in particular.  
  
He used his attack Tuxedo Flame Bombardment. It hit the youma and set Serena falling down. He rushed to her.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
The youma had disintegrated and Serena was unconscious. He carried her protectively. The other scouts ran up to him.  
  
"Hey! How do you know Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
He looked at the girls in the eyes.  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask....." ~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
HIHI! I'm back. I sorta changed the plot becoz I realized I had no Sailormoon scenes in here but there pretty crap ne wayz. I just wanna say sorry for not updating sooner thou, HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! 


	8. Profound Love

I NEED INSPIRATION PPLZ!! OR THEN I MIGHT GIVE UP THIS STORY DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION…. I'm getting tired of that word already…..

HIHI! Sayin things to:

**Princess16:** Who said Seiya was out of the picture?? I had planned him to come back anyways and it doesn't really matter because I don't want to rewrite chapter 7 anyways. Sorry if that was kind of mean, just having emotional traumas.

**BlAH blah BlAH: **Jackie, you mean person! I know your lazy, but when are you gonna post your story up?? Thanx for reviewing too! Yes, I have an odd sense of humor. I'm glad you find it cute though.

**Vi3t BaBiI**: Yes, I have an odd sense of humor. I'm glad you find it cute though.

**Hot Cuttie:** Did you review the last chapter coz I'm sure you did. But I can't seem to find it. And I can't find any traces of you so its like you magically disappeared. And I'm going to take your suggestion to give a sneak preview…….. and recap even though I have no idea why.

**Serena79**: I'm glad you find my story…..interesting…….And thank you for reviewing many times.

**KuTiExAzNxAnGel**: Boy that name took me a while to write out. My story feels loved!!

**Serenity's Angel In Heaven**: I'm sorry! I think I just got too lazy and ……………………………… **IMLOSINGINSPIRATIONFORTHISSTORY!** Yes, its true. That is the reason why it wasn't interesting….

**Jupiter-1658**: Thank you for adding me to author alerts. I feel so loved!! Well my story actually…….but I need some inspiration pplz!!

**Serenity Koshimoro**: Thank you!!

**Cristal-Moon**:  YAY!! GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:**

****

She was about to attack when the monster grabbed her.  
  
"SERENA!" the rest cried.  
  
"Hey! How do you know Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
He looked at the girls in the eyes.  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask....."

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, so?" Raye said, cutting off Darien.

All of the other girls sweatdropped.

"Raye, he's Darien. Serena's enemy?" Lita explained.

"Yeah. He's Darien. Sheesh. Big deal" she replied.

Then Raye paused. She let all the information sink down.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR DARIEN!" Raye finally screamed.

The girls sweatdropped again.

"Take care of Serena" was all Darien said.

(NOTE: ON THE LAST CHAPTER HE SAID "I'M TUXEDO MASK". I meant DARIEN!! GOD!! I'll fix that up when I finish the story. If I do finish it that is.)

"Hey! Get back here mister!" Raye shouted back, but he was gone.

"Okay! Amy lives closes to her so let's head there!" Lita said and carried Serena's small form up.

"Wait, guys. Serena cannot know about Darien" Amy spoke up.

"Why?" Raye asked.

"Well, you know Serena has always had a little crush on Tuxedo Mask and….yeah" Amy replied.

"Alright" the other girls replied.

Little did they know…….

Serena had heard everything. Tears were streaming down her angelic face. How? Why? Why did the man that she had felt like she love have to be her worst enemy?

Silent sobs were becoming louder and she kept crying. Luckily for her, the girls didn't notice. Serena couldn't feel the physical pain. 

Only the emotional pain.

She didn't want it to be Darien. The man she fell in love with was Darien. No, she never told anyone bout her love for Tuxedo Mask. Of course she didn't. That night when he kissed her still remained. 

Her sobs remained low as she calmed down. She felt her eyes close as she drifted off to land of slumber.(A/n: I CAN'T STAND THIS!! TO MUSHY-WUSHY!! -_-' oh well)

_~*~DARIEN'S POV~*~_

Darien let the wind tore through his hair as he sat down on the rooftop. Here he could view the whole city. Here he could stay away from 'her'. He didn't want to run away. But he couldn't help it.

When his parents died, he closed his heart. He let the barriers up and the ice enclose around it. He didn't let anyone in. And just when he had let the barriers down, the ice break, she had turned away. The only person who he had loved since his parents turned away.

Crystal tears were slowly dropping off his soft face as it spluttered on the ground. He had never feel so lonely in his life……

So alone…….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KK ppl! I decided to stop here since I'm like in a foul mood and who knows wat I mite end up doing. I had to re-write this chapter coz I wrote something bad (No! Not that! Get ur minds outta the gutter!) and I didn't really wanna spoilt he story! But it looks like I did -_-'……. I'm sorry for those pplz who was waiting for a better chapter but I did do a sneak preview!! Dis was like only 400 words!! OMG!__

_~*~SNEAK PREVIEW!~*~_

_"I'm losing it Serena. I can't live with this pain!" Darien shouted._

_"I'm so sorry, Darien. I just can't." she said as she faded away._

_"SERENA!"_

~*~

Yeah I know. Dumb aye?? But I promise to make the next chapter longer!! Bout 1500 words!! I hope I'm forgiven!


	9. Not what we expected

Hey! I'm back! I know I haven't updated for a while but here it is!! Hope you like it and before I promised a long chapter so it is!!

I don't own anything……………yet, MWUAHAHA!!

**Princess16:** I'm gonna have him in this chapter ^_^!!

**Jubily-Lollypops:** I'VE UPDATED!! :P

**KeikomeMoon:** I'm glad you think so!!

**KuTiExAzNxAnGel:** THANK YOU!!!

**Cristal-moon:** I've kept my word!!

**Baby Bunnie1:** I'm glad you think I rock!!

**Serena/Darien:** I FEEL LOVED!!

**Serena79:** I liked it too. ^^

**Sugar Spice Girl:** Don't worry! Thanks for your reviews!!

**AniJap:** Thanks for adding me to author alerts!!

**Serenity's Angel In Heaven:** Yum, lolly……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity woke up to bright sunlight shining in her eyes. She slowly awoke and tried to remember the memories of the past night.

_Darien………………_

_Tuxedo Mask……………_

She could feel the tears dripping off slowly down her cheeks, one by one.

Why? She loved Tuxedo Mask, and he happened to be the same person as her enemy. She felt as if the whole world was against her. She wanted out. But she could never leave her family, her friends. And she couldn't leave Tuxedo Mask. Even after she found out, she still loved him.

And maybe there was a chance she could love Darien too……… 

She shook her head. It was impossible. She didn't, couldn't feel anything for him except hatred.

She wanted to get away from all this but knew she never could. After a while of thinking she looked around at the furnishing. This wasn't her house, it was Amy's apartment.

"Ah, I see you've woken up." Amy's voice broke her thoughts.

"Oh, hi Ames." Serena said quietly.

Amy already knew that Serena knew about Darien. She could sense it.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Serena. But I know that you know who Darien really is…….:" she trailed off and looked at Serena.

She was crying again. That seemed like the only thing she could do right now. Amy went to her and started comforting her. Serena started talking in a small, controlled voice she could muster.

"I love him Amy, I love Tuxedo Mask. I still remember the day he kissed me. I felt on top of the world. I felt so special. And it turned out that was Darien. The person I hate. Why is god so evil to me?" she sobbed.

"It's okay Serena. Just give Darien a chance. I'm sure it'll work out." She tried reasoning.

"NO IT CAN'T!" Serena suddenly outburst and ran out the door, a loud slam following it.

"They'll find a way…….." Amy whispered……………..

**__**

**_~*~DARIEN'S POV~*~_**

**__**

He lay on his chair, head in his head. His apartment was trashed. He had spent the last hour expressing his anger, sadness and hurt and had wrecked his home. Bookcases, tables and beds were on the floor and the room was mayhem.

She left him………………..

'Not like she was yours anyways'

'I don't need this right now'

'Awww, poor Darien been rejected by the only one he loves?' his voice taunted him.

"ARGH!" Darien screamed and punched the window a few meters away from him.

A rapping on the door caused him to calm down. He made himself a mental note and opened the door. There stood the girls and Zoisite.

"What are you doing here?" Darien said in an icy voice.

"We're here to help you-" Mina chirped.

"Get Serena? You've already tried that! And looked what happened? She hates me more then ever!" Darien just exploded

"But…….." Amy quietly said.

"But what?" Darien asked so menacingly, it caused the girls to take a step back.

"You're meant to be together." Zoisite said.

Darien gave him an angry glare, "Cut the BS Zoisite. We all know that me and Serena could never be together!"

"But you don't get it! You're destined to be together!" Lita shouted.

"Don't make me laugh." Darien said.

"You haven't got your memories back, have you?" They all asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember anything? The Silver Millennium? Crystal Tokyo? Princess Serenity? Prince Endyimon? Anything?" Zoisite asked Darien desperately.

"I don't get what your saying!" Darien said frustrated.

"Oh no. He hasn't gotten his memories……………..What about Serena? We have to get their memories back!" Raye cried frantically.

"I have not a clue what you're on about!" Darien shouted and pointed towards the door, "Out."

"Darien, listen. You have to believe me! You're Prince Endiymon! And Serena is Princess Serenity!" Mina tried pleading with Darien.

"I said get out!" Darien shouted.

The girls were close to tears and walked dejectedly out the door, Zoisite's hand around Amy's waist. They gave a sorrowful glance back and walked out.

Darien sat down and then got back up again and started wrecking his apartment yet again……………

**_~*~SERENA'S POV~*~_**

**__**

She shivered as the cold wind blew past her. Her face was buried inside her folded arms as she tried to conserve warmth.  She was too busy looking down to see that she had bumped into someone. She looked up, expecting to see Darien, but saw long hair instead.

Seiya.

"Uh, hi Serena! Look, I'm sorry bout that night." He said and gave off a deep blush.

Serena looked at him in sympathy and smiled, "It's okay!"

"Here, let me treat you to Brunch." He said graciously and held out his arm. She giggled and took it.

"Let's go to The Crown Arcade?" he asked and she nodded.

It took a few minutes to get there. The walk was in silence and that irritated her. When they reached it Serena latched herself off Seiya and barged into the Crown Arcade.

"STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE ANDREW!!" she shouted and ran to the counter.

"OH GOD SERENA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Andrew shouted, and was distracted from his daily job of wiping the spotless counter.

Seiya, who had just entered the Crown Arcade blushed again at Serena's motives.

"Ah, who's this, Serena?" Andrew asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, that's Seiya." Serena answered nonchalantly.

"You mean THAT Seiya? The one you were talking about a while ago?"

"Yeah, that's him." She said as she was handed a strawberry smoothie.

"Hey Seiya!" Andrew said cheerfully.

"Hi." Seiya simply said and took a seat next to Serena.

**_~*~SEIYA'S POV~*~ _**

**__**

_Not long now Serena…………………._

_You'll join us……………….._

_And you'll share your new destiny………….._

With me………… 

**_~*~DARIEN'S POV~*~_**

**__**

He needed to go out. He decided to visit Andrew (A/n: (^^) ). He stood up and got changed. He grabbed his keys and put on his trademark 'vomit green' jacket. He gave a quick over of his apartment and shook his head. Bad shape.

He looked outside, just to make sure that the girl's weren't 'camping' outside his apartment again. Seeing no tent he walked the towards the elevator………..Not knowing that the girls were camping around the corner……

He waited for the beep and stepped inside the elevator. The girls had taken the stairs instead.

Once he got on the bottom floor, he exited the building and breathed in the fresh scent. He felt all his feelings fade away from before and felt happy. As he walked to the arcade, the girls had their backs hunched and were sneaking a few meters behind Darien. They were getting weird stares from onlookers.

Once they reached the crown arcade, Darien went inside……………..to see Serena. The scouts quickly slid to a hidden booth at the back and watched.

Darien felt all the feelings from before return. He saw a man, similar looking to him, sitting next to Serena. He instantly felt jealous.

Without thinking twice, Darien advanced on the man and grabbed him by the collar. Serena looked up to see Darien and gasped.

"Let go of him!" Serena said defensively and tried to get Seiya out of Darien's grip.

Darien brushed off Serena and punched Seiya. But the punch had been blocked.

Seiya gave a smirk and floated out of Darien's grip. He raised his hand and a energy ball appeared. He gave a quick look over to Serena, who was in shock and threw the energy ball at Darien. The blow caught Darien off guard and he flew out the doors onto the sidewalk.

The scouts quickly reacted and transformed. Andrew was staring blankly. He quickly recovered his senses.

"What is the meaning of-" He got cut off as he felt himself fade away.

"Andrew!" Serena shouted and ran outside. It appeared as if all humans were fading away.

She looked back and saw Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina giving her a shocked look. They looked over to Darien. He was on the ground, blood trailing from his lips and Seiya in the air, dark aura surrounding him.

"Darien! I swear you'll die. Then I'll get to complete my task!" Seiya shouted and hurled another energy ball at Darien.

"DARIEN!" the girls shouted.

The skies turned dark, thunder arising and swirls of cloud were forming.

Seiya looked at Serena and smiled.

:"My Moon Princess. You'll be mine………" he whispered.

A dark flash appeared and out stepped Beryl.

"My queen." Seiya bowed down.

"Kill the girls. But leave me Endiymon!" She shouted and sent a swarm of daggers towards the scouts. They tried to get out of the way but got hit. Beryl disappeared.

Serena quickly transformed into her alter ego and went to go aid Darien, enemy or not. Seiya was about to hurl another one and saw Serena. He stopped instantly.

"Get out of the way my darling. We'll be together soon." Seiya said.

"NO! I won't let you kill Darien." Serena said forcefully.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, my sweet." He gritted.

"Get through me first!"

"Very well, have it your way!" he said and sent a large energy ball towards her. She awaited the strong impact…………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I WROTE A LONG AS CHAPTER!! Sorry I had to make Seiya evil, but it seemed to work with my plot. I thank you all of those who finished and the story is nearly finished!!! Ja nE!!


	10. Last Chapter: Our Goodbyes

I'm back! This is the last chapter! The sequel should be out soon! Thx to all those who have been reviewing since the start! And here's the chappy!

I don't own anything TT

------------------------------------------------------------------!-----------------------------------------

The impact never came.

She willed herself to open her eyes and saw something that ripped her hearts to bits. There was Darien on the soft grass, a pool of blood surrounding him. His hair was parting on the side and his eyes were closed, his breathing hoarse.

"Darien!" Serena shouted and hurled herself to him.

"Serena……" Darien whispered and choked himself on his blood.

"Hold on Darien, just hold on." She repeated over and over and felt tears streaming down her soft cheeks.

"Don't cry my Bunny." Darien said and gave her a smile. She smiled back softly.

"I love you, Darien." She said with closed eyes.

Did she really love him? All this time she was pushing away the one that she loved, always loved. And here he was dying because of her. He protected her. Loved her. And she loved him back.

"I love you too." He said and fell unconscious.

"It'll be alright Darien." She whispered and touched his cheek.

She stood up and faced Seiya. Fury and rage was in her eyes and she knew she had to kill him.

"How touching." Seiya said bitterly and hurled another energy ball at her, "I'll give you one last chance, Serenity. Be mine."

"Never, Seiya. I will never be yours. I love Darien." She replied confidently.

Seiya felt his face turn purple with rage. Serenity was his! And he will kill Endiymon to get her. No matter what Beryl said. He had waited long enough for her and he wasn't just about to give up. He loved her too much. But if he couldn't have her, no one could.

"Don't make me hurt you Serenity." He said and flew towards her.

"No! You hurt me, my friends, the people around me and most of all you hurt Darien! And now you're going to pay!" As Serenity said this she felt her forehead glow with a crescent moon.

She felt her attire transforming from a sailor suit to a long white gown (A/N: The one she wears when she's a princess.)

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone again!" she yelled and her crescent glowed brighter.

"We'll see about that, my dear Serenity." He said and created a dark, black sphere in his hand. He hurled it at Serenity. She seemed to make it dissolve.

"Your attacks are nothing to me." She said in a different, silvery voice from her normal childish voice.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss! (A/N: Is that right?)" she yelled and hit Seiya.

 "AHHH!" Seiya screamed and fell onto the grass hard.

She floated gracefully towards him. She bent down and looked down at him. He didn't look evil anymore. More like helpless and lost.

"Why did you do this Seiya?" Serena asked.

"Because I loved you. I've been looking for you for centuries. And I've found you. But you're heart has been taken by someone else." He said and coughed.

"I'm sorry…." Serena said quietly and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I will always be with you Serena. Forever and always. Even though you may never love me….." he said and disappeared.

Her tears had came back and she started crying. For Seiya, for Darien, for her friends and family and finally for her.

"Serena?"

Serena turned around to see the scouts, all tired looking and in their normal attire. She saw that the sky had turned back normal and everyone was back. And Andrew was confused.

"What happened?" he kept saying over and over.

She turned back to the scouts, "We're safe now."

"I'm glad. I liked Seiya though, he seemed like a nice guy. Too bad he-Darien! What happened to him?" Mina shouted.

Serena instantly turned to Darien. He was unconscious and was being carried away by paramedics.

"No! Darien! Let me go with him!" Serena shouted and ran towards Darien.

"Sorry, miss. He is in serious condition and is unable to have people here." The doctor said.

"No……please be safe Darien." She whispered and felt hot tears running down and down again.

"Don't worry miss." The doctor said but his voice was unsure.

"It's alright Serena. Let's head to the hospital." Amy said and lead Serena with her. Serena softly nodded and stole Andrew's convertible.

They all piled in and the ride there was silent. No-one wanted to talk since they were scared it might of upset Serena. When they finally arrived there, they rushed to the reception.

"I need the room number of Darien Shields!" Serena shouted.

"Sorry. You can't enter there yet. He is under intense care. But you can wait outside." She replied.

"Fine." Serena said quietly.

The woman nodded, "In room 203. Head through the right door and then the left corridor."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and ran towards it. The girls struggled to keep up.

They reached Darien's room in no time. Serena looked through the glass window and what she saw teared her apart.

Darien was hooked up to multiple machines. His breathing was shallow and his face was a ghastly pale color.  His body was stiff and rigid and he looked dead.

"It's my fault. It's my fault he's in there. It's my fault that he's nearly dead!" Serena shouted and ended up on the ground, knees close to her chest with her hands around them crying.

"No it isn't! You didn't know Seiya was from the bad side." Raye tried reasoning with her.

"But I dragged him into this." She said trying to keep her voice clear, but failed.

"He chose to be in it Serena. Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Lita comforted her.

"I hope so……….." she whispered and fell unconscious from fatigue.

**_DARIEN'S POV_**

**__**

_Where was I?_

I don't recognize the settings around me. I tried to recall the memories of the today. Just then, I felt pain vibrating from my chest.

_My fight with Seiya……………._

Was I dead? Please don't let me be dead! I want to see Serena.

_She loves me………………………._

I needed to see her. I needed her. I looked around again and saw I was hooked up to machines. Probably in the hospital.  I closed my eyes again due to the light hurting my eyes. I could hear voices, all unfamiliar ones.

"Darien Shields?" a deep voice said.

I tried to say something but my throat hurt too much so I nodded.

"Your in the hospital. Apparently, some girls had found you and called the ambulance. Your pretty much in intense care and you'll need a lot of rest. Your chance of living are 50/50." He said and waited for my reply.

I nodded again.

"Okay, you'll be allowed visitors, only one at a time but not too long because you still need rest." He finished and then walked away.

I needed to give Serena my gift. Please Serena, come to me……

**_GIRL'S POV_**

**__**

The doctor walked outside and headed towards us, "You can visit him now."

We all nodded.

"Serena, do you want to go?" Amy asked me.

"Yes." She whispered and walked inside.

She looked at Darien with guilty and hurtful eyes. And love.

"Darien……"

Darien's eyes opened up instantly. He looked at the golden-haired angel a few feet away from him.

"S-Serena?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Y-You came…………." He whispered and started coughing.

"Are you alright?" she said frantically and rushed to his side.

"I'm fine. Serena, get my coat please."

She nodded and found his coat on a nearby chair. Darien tried to reach for it bur his body as too exhausted.

"In my pocket. It's for you." He said and closed his eyes for the moment.

Serena reached in curiously. She found a small white velvet box.

"O-open it."

She did and she saw a necklace inside (A/N: the locket song one). She lifted it up and opened it. A soft melodious tune came out. She closed it again and fastened it around her neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I love you Serena." Darien said.

Serena looked at him with loving eyes, "I love you too." She bent down to him and kissed him on the lips. His lips had become warmer with the kiss.

"You better get some rest." She said and walked out.

Outside, she let the tears fall, "He's resting."

The girls motioned her towards a seat and she lay down, getting much needed sleep.

**_DARIEN'S POV_**

**__**

_I'm sorry Serena…………_

I can't hold on. I say my last farewells to you. But I'll be forever always watching over you. Forever and always…………….

And with those last words, Darien closed his eyes. He was gone now. He had left Serena. He had given her the gift and now his time was up. The machine had alerted that his heartbeat was failing.

Doctors filed in and tried many procedures to get it back to normal. It failed.

**_NORMAL POV_**

 The doctor from before walked to the girls and the sleeping Serena.

"He's gone." He said sadly and walked off.

The girls were shocked. No! He couldn't be gone…………Not Darien. They started crying. They walked over to Serena and gently shook her.

"Not yet Darien. I'm tired." She mumbled.

They shook her a bit harder. Her eyes flew open, "DARIEN!"

"He's gone Serena. He's dead." Mina sobbed.

"No. No. No!" she screamed and ran off.

She didn't know where she was running. She just kept running. After a while she found herself at the park where they had the fight with Seiya. She walked over to the pond and glazed at the water. She clutched the necklace Darien had given her. She glanced towards the sky and she could feel him looking at her, watching over her.

"Goodbye, Darien." She said softly and let 2 tears fall…….

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------!------------------------------------------------

I'm done! FINALLY!! The sequel should be out in 2 months or so since I have tons of other stories to finish. Hope you liked it! I know I made Darien die. Don't worry!

**Kuroi Kitty:** Thx! Me finished! Thx for the compliment and I updated!

**Vi3t Babil:** Thanks!!

**Cristal-Moon:** Yes, Darien is getting hurt. But I finished!!

**Sugar Spice Girl:** Thx for the party! And now you don't ever have to worry bout me not giving up cause I'm finished!!

****

**Serenity's Angel In Heaven: **Thx for reviewing! Here's the last chapter!!

**Maria: **I know it was sad, is this ending sad?? Thanx for the review!!

**AniJap:** Thank you. Lol.

**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: **I updated!! And the last one for this story too!

**Serena79: **I did! Thx for adding me to your favs for my other story too!

****

**Jubily-Lollypops: **I am a faithful reviewer! But here's your awaited chapter. :P:P!

DON'T FORGET TO READ THE SEQUEL WHEN IT COMES OUT!

Thanks for all the reviews people! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Ja ne!


End file.
